Sarah's Anger Issues
by CartoonEdsBoy2009
Summary: When the Ed's, sell some of Sarah's things for their scam. She flip's out, and attacks them, and get's in trouble with her mother.
1. A Normal Morning For The Ed

**This story, is about, Ed's baby sister Sarah's anger issues, and how it get's her into serious trouble, this fanfiction chronologically take's place around the very early season 1 episodes,not to long after "The Ed Touchables"**

Our story, begins at Edd's house, as he is in his room, labeling everything as always, and observing his ant farm, and his butterfly collection. with his magnifying glass, and he said to himself.

"Ah, what a find summer morning,"

Just then, he heard a knock at the door, he put his magnifying glass, down and got up from his desk, and began to walk downstairs to answer the door. and when he opened the door, he saw it was his friend Eddy.

"Hey Double Dee, what's up?" Eddy said.

"Oh hello Eddy. Same old, actuality." Edd replied with a smile.

Eddy, then walked into Edd's house, Edd closed the door. Edd being as strict as he was, said.

"Eddy, be sure to wipe your feet."

Eddy, then being very annoyed, with his pals, same old rules went back out the door real quick to wipe his feet. He came back into the house and said.

"There Edd, are you satisfied?"

"Thank you Eddy." Edd said.

They then went upstairs into Edd's room. As they opened the door, Eddy looked at all the labels, and said.

"Hey Double Dee, is there anything you don't label?"

Edd, then getting back to work on his desk, replied to Eddy.

"It's just difficult for me to be in an unlabeled environment."

Edd, was known to possibly have OCD. meaning he had to have everything neat, and in it's place. Or he would have a break down. Eddy, knowing Edd, would flip out would often mess around with the labels. and mess around his room. He then started jumping on Edd's bed, and said.

"haha! Get a load of this Edd!"

Edd, then very irritated, rushed over to make the bed, and said to Eddy.

"Eddy, Could you please have more respect for my rules."

"Hey Double Dee, lighten up sockhead , it's just a joke." Replied Eddy.

Edd then with a small chuckle then said.

"Well, i guess that was a bit humerus. But please don't do it again."

Eddy, then with an annoyed look on his face, the sighed and said.

"Whatever. So let's get over to Ed's place, we got to think of his scam."

Edd, despite having so much to do that day, knew that it was about time to think of a scam. He then put his butterfly, collection in a safe place, and said.

"Your right Eddy. Let's go."

They then make a mad dash for Ed's place. They went through his window door to his room, were he was watching one of his favorite monster movies, they then shouted.

"Hey Ed!"

Ed, then very happy to see his friends, then shouted with a big smile.

"Eddy! Double Dee! My friends! My pals! When did you guys get hear?"

Eddy replied.

"That's not in-portent big guy, we got to think of a new scam!"

Ed jumped for joy, and said.

"Yeah! a scam! I hope we will get jawbreakers."

Eddy then patted Ed, on the back and said.

"Hold your horses Ed, we got to think of the scam first."

Edd, then walking around Ed's room, and couldn't stop thinking about how messy it was.

"Goodness Ed, don't you ever clean up?"

Ed replied.

"Nah Double Dee, i got more important things to do."

Edd then as he was trying to find an un messy spot, in Ed's room, then had a big slip, and tripped over a bunch of card's, Ed had in his room. Eddy looked shocked, and said.

"Are those Pokemon cards? we could make a loads of money of those."

Ed replied. "But Eddy! Those are Sarah's card's. She will kill me!"

Eddy then, put his hand over his pals shoulder, and said.

"Jawbreakers Ed!"

The poor lump, could not resist. And said to Eddy.

"Let's sell some cards!"

"That's the spirit." Eddy replied.

"Sarah, is going to be very mad about this Eddy!" Edd said. trying to talk a bit of sense into his pals.

Eddy replied

"Get over it sockhead. We got work to do.

**Will Sarah, find out about what the Ed's are doing, and will the Ed's get murdered by her? Well not murdered. But you know what i mean. Stay tuned for the next chapter! **


	2. The Scam

The Ed's then, get ready to get their new scam, started. The kids would pay allot to get tho cards. As they were hard to get. But Eddy, wanted to do something to make the scam, even better. He stood in the corner of Ed's room scratching his chin, trying to cook up some ideas. He said.

"Okay, boys. We gotta think. We're gonna sell these cards. But how are we gonna sell them?"

Edd then started wondering to himself, and looking around Ed's room for ideas. He then noticed a big pack of bubble gum. He then send and remembered their are some Pokemon cards. That come cheap with bubble gum. Edd, then said to Eddy.

"Eddy, I got it. We will sell the cards with bubble gum."

Eddy, was shocked to hear Edd came up with such a good idea. He then replied. "Wow. I could have thought of that. I'm rubbing off on you Double Dee."

Edd then replied

"Oh dear. You're right. I don't know what's gotten into me."

Edd was a bit ashamed. he mostly wanted to do the right thing. And not scam kids out, of their money. He just had not had jawbreakers in a long time. And is dying for some.

Ed then being his dimwitted self, swipes the bubble gum and let's ready to chew on it, while saying.

"Bubble gum! Yum yum!"

Eddy then grabbed the gum back from him, and said.

"For the scam lumpy, remember?"

Ed, then looked for awhile, while putting his finger on his mouth. And scratching his head. He then said to Eddy.

"Scam? Oh scam!"

Ed, was often an idiot. But he would sometimes do or say, something helpfull with Eddy's scams.

Eddy then was thinking to himself. The scam was going good so far. Now they just needed a few things to finish it off. He then talks to Ed, and Eddy about final ideas.

"Okay boys. Things are looking good. What we'll do now, is pack the cards, and the bubble gum in the gum rappers."

Edd then said with a smile.

"I'm liking the sound of this Eddy. But there is still something small missing." Edd then was thinking to himself, while scratching his head. But would be a good way to advertise the cards?

Ed then, being a bit smarter that day, then average. Then jumped for joy as he thought, of an idea. Eddy, said to Edd. "What's lumpy so jumpy about?" Edd, then started to think Ed was hyped, up. From eating to much sugar, maybe. Or watching to much monster movies. Edd then asked Ed, a bit concerned.

"Ed, are you feeling alright?"

Ed, replied to Edd, "Idea for new scam Double Dee!"

Edd then with a big smile said to Eddy.

"Eddy! I'm so proud of Ed, he's coming a long way. Eddy then said. "Yeah yeah, yeah. So let's hear it lumpy." Ed then replied as he pulled crayon's out of his jacket pocket. "We will draw, cute little Pokemon, on bubble gum wrappers Eddy!"

Eddy then said.

"I really like the sound of that! Okay, boys. Let's get to drawing." The Ed's then do different, Pokemon drawings, on the bubble gum wrappers. They then pack the gum with the cards inside. They then use Ed's Table, to put the cards on. They get the scam set up in Ed's front yard. "This scam's gonna put us on easy street boy's. We're gonna be rich." Eddy, Said, while holding the money jar. Eddy, then replied, while setting the cards on the table. "It's all fun and games, Intel one get's beat up, by one's younger sibling."

Meanwhile, Sarah, was visiting at Jimmy's house playing. They were in Jimmy's room, playing with Jimmy's stuffed animals. "This, is fun! After we're done, you want to go back and play at my house?" Sarah said. Jimmy nodded "yes"

The Ed's had already sold a number of cards, so far, to Johnny, and Rolf, and they were getting a good amount of money. But things would soon get bad. As the kanker sisters, were making their way to the stand. An Sarah, and Jimmy, were on their way back!

**That's all for this chapter. I will get to work on chapter 3 real soon.**


	3. The Kankers Show Up

Just then. The Kankers, walk by the Ed's card stand. "Oooh bubble gum!" May says. Eddy then was holding his money jar tight away from, the three girls.

"Kankers!" Eddy said. "Oh my!" Shouted Edd.

"That's right honey buns, and we're hear to get some free, gum and cards. And some smoches." Marie said. Eddy, was not going to stand for this. He then jumped in front of the table/stand, and yelled. "You stupid girls, aren't gonna ruin this scam!"

May, Lee, and Marie, all laugh. "I love when they get all tough like this." Lee said. She then looked at Eddy's money jar, and said. "Is that for me little man?"

"What? No! Man that was stupid of me not to hide the jar."

The girls, then continued to laugh. " come on girls. Let's finish these little cuties off." Lee said. The girls then approach the table, and start taking out the bubble gum, and chewing on it. "Lady's please!" Edd cried. "Kanker not good for Ed!" Ed said.

Marie, then said. As she was chewing gum. "You boy's are in for the ride of your life. Bubble gum kisses!"

"Let's get them girls." Lee said.

"I'm to young!" Eddy cried.

"This is so unkind" Edd yelled.

After dealing with their awful fate. The Ed's then passed out for awhile. And then look at their scam, had been destroyed.

"Noooo! That beautiful scam. All that money. Gone!" Eddy said.

"I think, we'll have allot more to worry about. When Sarah, get's home!" Said Edd nervously.

Ed's common sense then came back. And he then started shaking in fear. As he knew his reckless younger, sibling was gonna give him even worse brain damage. He then picks up Edd and Eddy, and screams. "Sarah's coming guy's! We gotta hide!"

Eddy said. "Calm down lumpy. We'll think of something."

"We, must hide!" Ed shouted. He then slides his pals through his bedroom window. Then he went inside to hide, and closed the window. "Ed,we can't hide from your sister forever." Edd said.

"We can, if we want to live Double Dee!" Said Ed. As he was locking the door, and window, to his room.

Just then Sarah, and Jimmy, were right by the house. And Sarah, saw the scam with a few, of her cards. She looked down, then she looked towards Ed's room with fire in her eyes. Jimmy, then said. "Wow. I wouldn't like to be Ed, right now.

"Ed!" Sarah, screamed at the top of her lounges.

"She's found out guy's!" He then jumps into Eddy's arm's and said. "Help me Eddy! Sarah's gonna rip me inside out."

Eddy, throws Ed down saying. "Get off me Ed, you're giving me heart attack. And don't be so scared of that Brat you're the big brother. Don't let her push you around."

"Yeah. I am the older brother" Ed yelled. "I hear you Ed! I'm gonna break your neck!" Sarah screamed. Ed then being scared to death then passed out. Wow, he's so screwed. Eddy said. "I'm gonna kill you to Eddy!" Sarah yelled.

Eddy, then started sweating in fear. this as no laughing matter anymore. He said to Edd."Please tell me you have a bright idea, to get out of this one."

**To be continued. We will see how the Ed's will get out of this. Or if they will.**


	4. Sarah Flips Out

Just then, as the Eds were hiding in Ed's room, Sarah was about to go downstairs, to rip theEd's, apart. "Ed! I'm coming down!" Sarah said, as she was in the house about to go downstairs to Ed's room. "It's over boys." Eddy said. Sarah then beat on Ed's door, Intel it busted down. "Sarah! No!" Ed, said as he went to hide under his bed.

Edd then tried to face Sarah. But he knew he was asking for a death ring. He walked up to her by the door where she was standing. She was so mad, steam was coming from her head, like she was about to catch on fire. "Um, Sarah. Physical violence, is never the way to solve things, can we please just talk this out. I'm sure. Ed and Eddy, are very sorry." Edd said, Sarah then pulled his hat down, stretched it out around his body, then swung him around then threw him at Eddy.

"Eddy! We're going to die!" Edd cried. Eddy, then said to Sarah. "It was them Sarah. They put me up to it, I'm an innocent victim." Eddy's lies made Sarah even more mad. "I'm gonna rip your tongue out!" Sarah yelled. She then pulled all 3 of Eddy's hairs out. Eddy cried. "Mother of God! Ed, controll your freakin sister!"

Ed then came out of the bed. As he couldn't stand to see his two best friends, get beat in to death. "Sarah! Leave Edd, and Eddy alone! I'm the one you want." Ed said. Sarah looked at Ed,with a deadly killer look and said. "It's over big brother." Sarah then took Ed up, spun him around then smashed him into the tv. "Head mercy brutal sibling!" Ed cried in pain. "You're not gonna get out of this one big brother!" Sarah said. As she then grabbed him by the neck, and threw him into the dryer in his bedroom. She then turned the dryer on torturing him. "No! I'm not ready to die!" Ed screamed. Then Sarah opens the dryer, and he flew all over his room, crashing though the walls and destroying the house.

"Eddy, we got to stop this. Sarah's going to kill Ed." Edd said concerned as they were watching the abuse from outside Ed's door. Eddy said. "You're right Double Dee. The little child of Satan needs to be stopped." Eddy then rushed into the room to face the brat.

"End of this crap Sarah! You're not gonna get away with this." Eddy the picks up Sarah, and begins to give her a spanking. Sarah, then breaks away then socks Eddy so hard in the jaw his jaw breaks. And he loses some of his teeth. Just then th Ed's heard a voice.

"What on earth is going on down there?!" Edd then said. "It's Ed's mother. ed's mom walked down the stairs, and was very angry with what she saw. "Edward! Oh my god. My poor baby! Eddy! You can bearly talk." Ed's mom then after being concerned about her son. Then knew who as responsible for all this. "Young lady. You are in big trouble!" She screamed at Sarah. "But mom, it's not my fault!" Sarah yelled back at her mother. "You're not gonna get out of this one missy. You almost killed your brother and his friends. I don't care what they want did to make you so mad. You need to be put under control. I'm afraid, I'm gonna have to consider juvenile hall."

Sarah had really done it this time. She was going to end up a criminal. Her mom then left to think of a good punishment. Sarah was sent to her room. Ed and Eddy, were taken to the hospital.

**There still is more to come. As I still got more ideas for this story. To be continued. Please let me know what you think. I except all my criticism.**


	5. Sarah's Punishment

Later that day as Ed and Eddy were at the hospital in peach creek, Ed's mother, and Edd were there, and they were hoping they would be alright. Ed's mom just couldn't believe her own daughter was so twisted and brutal. She and Edd were sitting in the hospital waiting room, and Ed's mom was so shocked and concerned about her son, and so disappointed in her daughter she didn't know what to do.

"Oh Eddward, I just don't know what to do anymore. If I let Sarah continue to behave this way, she could end up killing Edward. Why would she do that? Why would she treat her own brother that way? Have I really raised an evil killer? Where did I go wrong?" Ed's mom said to Edd with her hand on her face, as she was crying a little.

Edd held her hand, as he was trying to comfort her during this hard time. "Now no need to be so hard on yourself mam. It's not your fault at all, sometimes these things happen, and you were out of the house when it happened so you did what you could." Edd said to her.

Ed's mom wiped a tear from her eye, and looked at Edd with a smile, and said. "Thank you Eddward, you're a great very kind young man. I just don't know what I'm gonna do with Sarah, I can't just let her get away with this stuff anymore. I mean I have no ideas how many times she's abused you boys. She could be the reason why Edward isn't right in the head."

Edd was a bit speechless, as he couldn't figure out a way to tell Ed's mom, Sarah actually did give Ed brain damage, and he and Eddy were the only one's who knew about it. He also couldn't find a way to tell her Sarah beat them to death multiple times. Edd said to her trying to calm her down. "Now don't worry it hasn't been anything to serious."

Ed's mom then continued to tear up a bit, and said. "Oh Eddward, I just don't know what to do about Sarah anymore." Edd then scratched his head, and tried to think of a solution. What would be a good way to get Sarah under control?

He then snapped his finger, and said. "Aha I got it!" Ed's mom being a little choked up, asked. "Got what dear?" Edd held her hand in comfort, and said. "I think a psychologist would be a good option."

Ed's mom then smiled and said. "Double Dee that's a very bright idea. But getting her to go to one would be a big headache."

"You need to put your foot down, and be tough on her, as you were in Ed's room today. You can do it. " Edd said. Ed's mom was a bit nervous about this situation, as it was hard for her to stand up to her daughter's anger issues. However she knew it had to be done, or Sarah was going to continue this and hurt her son, and his friends even more.

"You're right Eddward, it has to be done. As soon as I get home, I'm going to tell Sarah how things are going to be." Ed's mom said. Edd was proud of Ed's mom, as she now was not going to let her daughter take control.

Just then the doctor came out, and said. "Hello Mam, good news, your son is going to be fine, he and his friend have just suffered some bad bruising on the bones, and may have trouble walking for a few days. You both can now come in to see then."

"Oh thank you doctor!" Ed's mom said. She and Double Dee, then got up, and went to the emergency room, where Ed and Eddy were. Ed's mom walked by Ed's bedside, held his hand, and said. "My dear Edward. I'm so sorry, if I was a better mother, this wouldn't have happened."

Ed turned his head to his mother, and spoke and a quiet voice. "Mom, don't be so hard on Sarah. She's just a little kid. Please don't send her to juvenile hall." His mom then rubbed his head, and said. "Don't worry dear, she is gonna be punished. But it won't be that extreme."

Edd walked over to Eddy's bedside to talk to him. "Oh dear Eddy, speak to me! Are you alright?" He asked holding his hand. Eddy looked at him, feeling in such bad pain, he replied. "Oh Double Dee, that little monster finally did it. She nearly drove us into the graveyard. I hate her so much."

Edd patted him on the head, and said. "Just stay strong my dear friend. It's all over now." Ed's mom then walked to Edd, and said. "The doctor said we should get going now let's just hope they're going to be fine."

"Very well then." Edd said. He then looked at Eddy worried and said to him. "We got to go now Eddy, remember just stay strong. You'll be better before you know it." Ed's mom, then said goodbye to her son, and she and Edd left the hospital.

Eddy looked at Ed on the other bed in the room, and said to him. "I can't believe it lumpy. Your sister's an insane killer."

"Oh please Eddy. Sarah just got carried away. She's still a good baby sister." Ed was unable to admit Sarah truly was cold blooded evil. As he still loved his baby sister. "Ed you gotta face it. Double Dee knows it. Even your mom knows it. Your sisters a nutbag she's out of control." Eddy said.

Then a little while later, Ed's mom arrived at Their house, and it was time to tell Sarah the way things were going to be. She walked into the house, she went by the stairs, and called down Sarah saying. "Sarah! Come down here, we need to talk."

Sarah was in her room, as she was making voodoo dolls of Ed, and Eddy, and was stabbing them with needles. "Those idiot's deserve to die!" She said as she was sticking needles through the dolls.

She then heard her mother, then she was nervous, as she knew she had really done it this time, and that she could possibly end up in juvenile hall, as she almost killed her brother. She then put the dolls down, and said. "Coming mom!" She then opened her door, and walked downstairs to face her punishment. Then as she came downstairs, she saw her mom standing in the kitchen with her arm's crossed.

"Come here young lady." She said. Sarah walked into the kitchen nervously. "What are you gonna do with me mom?" She asked. Her mom, grabbed her hand and then sat her down, on the kitchen table and said. "We have allot to discuss missy."

"About what?" Sarah said sticking her tongue out. "Don't you start acting up with me little girl." Her mom said pointing her finger. "You realize what you did was terrible, don't you." Sarah shaked her in denial, saying. "It wasn't my fault! It was those idiots."

"That is enough Sarah! You need to take responsibility for your actions. That's why I have called you down to discuss your punishment." Her mom said.

Sarah then started sweating nervously, as who knew what big punishment was to await her. "Please mom! It's not my fault, they made so mad, to the point of wanting to kill them." Sarah pleaded. From just hearing that, her mom knew her anger issues were out of control, and what she was planning was a good punishment. "You're going to a psychologist. You need some strong help. Your temper has been out of control lately. If you don't get help, you could end up seriously hurting people, just like you did your brother and his friend."

Sarah then started turning red in the face from anger, and shouted. "You can't make me go to some stupid psychologist! That idiot deserves to die anyway!" Ed's mom, was not going to put up with this anymore. She shouted. "Young lady! You will not raise your voice at me! I'm going to have to ask you to control your temper."

"Why don't you controlling your temper,you old ugly witch! You can go die for a I care!" Sarah shouted to her mother. Her mom then smacked her in the face and shouted. "You do not speak to me like that ever! It's your choice, you can go to a psychologist, or juvenile hall. One thing is for sure, this behaviour will not continue under my roof. Now go to your room, as you can tell me your choice tomorrow."

Sarah then ran up to her room an slammed the door and shouted. "I hate her! She can't do this to me! I swear, I'm going to get her back some how, take me to a stupid psychologist will she?" Sarah then made a voodoo doll of her mother, and started stabbing it. As she said. "My stupid mom! I hate her. I hate her!" When punched a hole in her wall,and pounded on her bed as she jumped on it.

Sarah then began to fall asleep, as she was thinking about how much, she hated her brother and her mom. Then as she closed her eyes, she then began to have an unusual dream. In this dream, she was at court, as Ed didn't make it out of the hospital, and she killed him, and Eddy. "Sarah, you are responsible for the death of your brother, and his friend. You are to be taken to the electric chair." The judge said.

The cops then carried her out of the courtroom. "No please! You can't do this to me!" She shouted, as she was getting carried away. And she saw her mother crying, and Edd and Jimmy shaking their heads, as they were sitting in court watching her get taken away.

Sarah then woke up, and realized it was a nightmare. "Oh my god, what am I becoming." She said to herself, as she was sitting on the side of her bed. She now realized if she didn't control her actions,something really bad could happen. "I can't believe I'm saying this. But maybe I do need to see a psychologist." Sarah said.

She then got out of bed, and went downstairs to tell her mother, she had made up her mind. Her mom saw her as she came downstairs and said to her. 'Hello Sarah, have you calmed down a bit?" Sarah nodded, and said. "Mom you're right. I'm gonna to to the psychologist. I know it's gonna kill me though."

**That's it for this chapter. Sorry I haven't updated this story in awhile. Please tell me what you think. We will see if Sarah can change her ways, later in the story.**


	6. Jimmy Comes Over

Later that day. Sarah was in her room, thinking things through. Could she really make a change? She didn't want to be so brutal, that it would lead her to get a serious punishment, even worse then juvenile hall.

She was sitting on her bed, holding her doll she had in "The Ed touthables" thinking what has come over her. And she did want to change her ways, but she couldn't control her anger. "Am I really that bad? I know I beat Ed and Eddy up a lot. But would I kill them for real. And I think even mom is scared of me at this point. Oh, my god, I've really done it."

There then was a knock at the door. It was Jimmy, and he heard about what happened from Double D, and was coming to see Sarah. As he wanted to know how she was dealing with the situation, and that she would most likely be in allot of trouble, with her mom.

Ed's mom, then went to answer the door. She opens the door, and saw Jimmy. She then said with a smile. "Oh, hello Jimmy, Sarah is in allot of trouble, but you can go up to say hi to her,"

Jimmy smiled and said. "Thank you miss. And yeah, I heard about what happened. I was there before Sarah flipped out. But, I ran off, after I heard all the loud crashes. But I hope things are going alright."

Ed's mom, then cracked a smile, and said with a sigh, "Well, Sarah does seem to realize the very bad thing she did, and she is seeing a psychologist, very soon. So, I do think things will work out for the better." Ed's mom was now trying hard, to be a little more positive.

"Well, I hope things work out," Jimmy said, he then walked into the house, and up to Sarah's room, him being her best friend, wanted to help her through this frustrating time. Even though, he did agree what she did was out of control.

Jimmy then walked upstairs to Sarah's moon. Her knocked at the door, and Sarah said as she heard the knock in a slightly angry frustrated voice. "Who's there?"

"It's me Jimmy Sarah. Let me in, I want to help." Jimmy replied with a smile, sounding nice.

Sarah was happy to hear her best friend was there. She then got off her bed, and said. "Oh, hey Jimmy!" She then answered the door. And she hugged Jimmy and said sadly. "Oh, Jimmy, I don't know why I got so out of control like that!" She then began to cry.

Jimmy patted her back in comfort, and said. "There there Sarah. I promise you're gonna make it through this."

"But Jimmy!" Sarah shouted in stress. "I almost killed my brother, and his stupid friend. And even my mom is afraid of me, and wants to send me to juvenile hall. And I had a dream last night, that I was taken to the electric chair. I really am a criminal!"

Jimmy had not seen Sarah this upset, he really didn't want her to be so hard on herself, he tried to calm her down. He then grabbed her gently by the shoulders, and said. "Sarah, you shouldn't just beat yourself up. There's nothing you can do now, except improve yourself so it doesn't happen again."

Sarah really was trying to listen to what Jimmy was saying, as she was happy she at least would still have her best friend, if her mom and brother hated her for what she did, witch she didn't think they could ever forgive her.

She then jumped into Jimmy's arms, hugging him in tears, and said. "Oh, Jimmy, maybe I can change my ways, after I see this stupid psychologist."

Then after they talked for a little while, Jimmy then left the room, and thought to himself. 'Gee, it's not often I see Sarah like this. I'm glad I was able to help her, but I would love to see her happy one day again.' With that thought, he then went downstairs and left the house.

He then tried to cheer himself up a little, and began skipping as he left the house as he was humming. "Oh, such a pretty day today," He said. He then stumbled across a flower in the front yard of his house, as he was coming home, and it was a baby blue gymsock. Witch Double D gave to Sarah in the episode. "An Ed To Many" Also this story takes place a little before that event.

He then sat down by the flower and sniffed it, and he then sighed. "This baby blue gymsock smells so nice, it makes me think of Sarah. I know she's still a good person deep down, no matter what people may say." He said.

Meanwhile, at Double D's house. Double D was going through some depression, about what happened to his 2 pals, and he missed doing scams with them.

He was sitting in his room with his head leaning on his desk, as he was thinking to himself. 'Oh, why couldn't I have stopped them? Why, did I have to let them go along doing that scam, that sent them into the lion's den?'

Double D's mother then knocked on his door. She was worried about her son, as he was really feeling down. "Eddward are you okay sweetie? May I come in? I'm worried about you." She said, as she knocked on the door.

"Oh, come in mother." Double D said, trying to sound average.

She walked in, and then walked to her son in concern. "What's wrong sweetheart? Are you feeling ill?" She said as she rubbed his back.

Double D tried to crack a smile, not to worry his mother, and explained. "Oh, mother, Ed and Eddy got hurt real bad, and I feel I fails to save them..." He then began to tear up a little.

His mother then wiped the tears from his eyes and said. "Eddward, you didn't fail your friends at all. You did what you could and that's what matters. Now cheer up a little." She then hugged him.

Double D then smiled hugging his mother, and said. "Thank you mother."

**To be continued. More will come soon. We will see if Sarah can really change her ways or not.**


End file.
